California Tantrum!
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: The gang visit Kim's cousins, the Ross' but what happens when Emma catches Jack's eyes. Will Jack and Kim get together or fall apart? Emma/Jack/Kim ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 2

**Ok. This is finally chapter one. It may be a little short! I really didn't need reviewers but thanks to the people that did!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

****Kim's P.O.V.

I was eating a snow cone while I watched Eddie and Milton spar. Eddie threw a punch that Milton dodged. Milton threw a kick in Eddie's stomach. Eddie flew back a bit and Milton grabbed his arm and flipped him. Then I heard a wind chime. Jack came in eating a cookie. I decided to speak up. "Guys, I'm going to NYC this summer to visit my cousins: Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri Ross," I said. That's when Jerry's head snapped up from the donut he was eating. "You mean the kids of Morgan and Christina Ross?" Jerry asked. I nodded, wondering how he knew that.

The doors opened and in came Avery Destiny. **(A/N I made up my own OC that is a cheerleader, a 4th degree black belt at the dojo, popular, pretty, super rich, has good revenge on people, and sometimes catches boy's eyes (Jack) Jack and Avery won't be all romantic in this story) **Avery came in and said, "Ok, my dad's paying first class to New York!" All us of, including Rudy, started jumping up and screaming, "Yay! I looked at the tickets and said, "We have 2 days to pack." Avery added, "I'll pick you guys up at 6:30 AM on Monday, the start of summer." We all nodded. All of us ran out of the dojo to our houses.

At home, I decided to pack 37 outfits for the 65 days at New York. 30 shirts, 15 skirts, 15 shorts, 7 dresses, 18 pairs of shoes, 18 pairs of earrings, 18 necklaces, 18 headbands, my make-up bag, 23 bras/underwear, 10 purses, and 3 books. Then, I put my stuff in my first purse. My first one was a Prada bag that was black. I put in a wallet of $200, my iPhone, my airplane ticket and passport, my sunglasses, and sunscreen. I coudn't wait for NYC.

2 Days Later

I walked out of my house and saw Avery's head sticking out of the window of **her** limo. I grabbed my 3 suitcases and purse. Jack got out of the car and helped me with my bags. "Whoa!" he said, "Did you bring your whole wardrobe?" I shook my head in irritation and we both laughed.

When we got to the airport, I started to chew gum when Avery pulled me over to the girl's restroom. When she closed the door, she said, "You totally like Jack!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "No I don't." Avery rolled _her_ eyes and said, "It's totes true! He likes you too!" I said, "Aves, check that out later." Avery rolled her eyes once again and we walked out the doorway. Me and Avery started to talk about summer plans. 30 minutes later, the flight attendant said, "All attendants of Flight 360 to New York is boarding now." Me and the guys and Avery showed our tickets and we got to the plane. Rudy got up and said, "Ok. Eddie with Milton, Me with Jerry, Avery by herself, and Kim and Jack together." I heard Jerry, Milton, and Eddie snickering. I shot them a death glare and they shut up.

6 Hours Later **(A/N I'm not sure how long the flight is from San Jose to New York)**

I stretched and realized we were here. I woke Jack up. Awwww, he looked so cute. _You like him, _ a voice in my head sing-songed._ I do not!_

__Avery jumped out her seat and we got out the plane as fast as we could. I looked at my phone and it read, "1:42 PM." I said, "It's 1:42 PM, let's go." Avery called a cab and they took us to the correct street. I saw Jerry drop his pizza when he saw the building. Me and Avery snickered. Then, a brunette guy came up to us and asked, "Need help?" We all nodded. He put our bags on a cart and asked, "What stop?" I answered, "The Ross Penthouse." "Ok," he replied, "I'm Tony buy the way." Rudy came up and introduced us. "I'm Rudy, he's Jerry, the short one's Eddie, that's Milton, that's Jack, that's Avery, and next to her is Kim." Tony walked toward the elevator and let us in. When we got to the 29th floor **(A/N Again, I'm not sure) **When I heard a familiar girl voice scream, "Luke!", I knew we were in the right place.

**What do you think? It might be a bit rushed. Sorry, I'm very tired this morning. Please review. Contest: If you are the first person to answer this question correctly, you get to see the next chapter before I upload it.**

**Where is Three is a Magic Number from? **

**-CiCi and Alyssa**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! I'm back with California Tantrum. I'm on the Internet a LOT so feel free to PM me anytime soon. Oh, by the way you can ask me questions by reviewing. I'll try to answer your question best as I can.**

**Replies:**

**Kickin it xo: I would've made it longer but I was too busy to write a lot.**

**anon: Your welcome! Here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. If I did, Kick would've been together a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago! :)**

****Emma's P.O.V.

As the elevator dinged, I jumped out of my "killing-Luke" mood to my "totally excited" move. "Kim!" I exclaimed as I gave her a hug. I yelled, "JESSIE!" Kim asked, "New nanny, huh? Last time I visited you had an ugly nanny, Kay, was it?" I answered, "Yep. Luke scared her out." Jessie ran in and asked, "Kisses to hospital? Which one do you ne-. Oh, hi! You must be Kim. I'm Jessie." "Hi, Jessie!" Kim declared, "This is Avery, Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy." I stepped up and said, "This is Luke, Ravi, and Zuri." We all shook hands. I took a look at Jack. He's _really _cute...but I think he has some romance with Kim. I can tell by the way their eyes are twitching. Adorable. Ah. Adorable eyes. Nice hair. Sporty. What else to say? Kim glared at me. She gave me a look then covered it with a smile. Then, Bertram came up and said, "I'm Bertram...now get out of my way." Jerry looked at him and said, "Ooh! Donuts! Me! Me!" Jerry reached for one and Bertram slapped his hand back. "Ow!" Jerry screamed, "Mean butler!" Eddie stepped up and said, "Oh, man up or at least boy up!" **(A/N: From iParty with Victorious) **I saw Luke looking at Kim and Avery with a flirty look on his face. He's stupid. There's no way he'll ever get a chance with one of them.

Ravi asked, "How old are you guys? I am 10." Zuri said, "I'm 8." Milton answered, "14." Luke replied, "I'm 12." I said, "13." Rudy stated, "All of us are 14 except me." 14. Jack's 14? Eh, shoudn't be this hard to get him to me. I looked at him and smiled. Jessie said, "Come on. I'll show you to your rooms." The gang followed her up the stairs.

Jack's P.O.V.

Ok, I have to admit it. Emma's hot...but so is Kim. Ok, so maybe I have a little crush on her. As Jessie showed us to our rooms, she explained, "Jerry and Eddie are sharing a room, Milton and Jack, Rudy by himself, and Kim and Avery." She opened a door that revealed to be painted white. There were 2 queen sized beds. "This is Jerry and Eddie's room," Jessie simply said. "Ooooh! Total swag, yo! Got a good view on the ladies down there!" Jerry screamed. He held his "cologne" and waved down 29 floors. Then he accidentily dropped the cologne and some woman started to shout, "Don't make me call the cops!" We started laughing.

Then, Jessie took us to a Caribbean blue painted room. "This is Kim and Avery's room!" Kim and Avery walked in and started to unpack. I saw Kim's suitcase with like 100 articles of clothing. She must've packed her whole wardrobe.

Jessie took us out and directed Rudy and Milton and me to ours rooms. Rudy's room was painted a light yellow and Milton and I had a red colored room. We started to unpack.

After unpacking, I walked downstairs and Emma said, "Hi Jack! Want some popcorn?" She offered me a bag. "Thanks, Emma!" I said cheerfully. I took a handful and popped them in my mouth.

Kim's P.O.V.

As I walked toward the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. Jack was with Emma and they were sharing popcorn. I shot a death glare at Emma. Ugh! Does she have to ruin it? Ok, ok, I like Jack. I admit that! I walked down the stairs and Jack and Emma both said, "Hi!" I waved back at them and Emma offered me some popcorn. "Want some?" she asked. I nodded and took a handful.

5 minutes into the show, I asked, "Should we exchange numbers?" Emma nodded. The rest of the guys and Zuri and Avery came down. Emma handed me her phone and she took mine. I showed the guys and Avery her number and Emma showed her siblings my number. Jessie walked in carrying a red tray of chocolate chip cookies. "Fresh from scratch...and the oven! Here's my "Welcome to NYC, the Place where Dreams Come True" cookies!" Jessie declared. Bertram came into the living room with a tray of glasses of milk. We all dipped our cookies into milk. It was SO delicious. I looked at Emma and we smiled. I turned my face away and gave a glare.

Avery grabbed my hand and squealed, "Well, I'm going sightseeing. Anyone wanna come with?" Luke instantly jumped up. I bended over and said, "Forget it, little dude." Ravi and Zuri laughed. "I'll go!" Zuri replied. "As will I!" Emma answered. Avery said, "You know, you guys can go to that skate park around Times Square **(A/N: I made that up. Who knows if it's true or not?) **Emma, Avery, and I grabbed our purses. Avery and I had matching Louis Vuitton purses. Emma had a Prada bag.

Emma's P.O.V.

Avery took us to a cab and the driver took us to Times Square. Kim took out her phone and we snapped a pick in front of the Broadway posters. There was Wicked, the Jersey Boys, and that musical that Daniel Radcliffe is in. We went to the M&M store and we bought 2 bags of candy and matching hats for each of us. We walked into the Disney store and bought Zuri a doll. Then, we settled on the bleachers near the Broadway posters and looked down. We could see the people dressed as Elmo and Minnie mouse that were trying to earn tips from pictures.

Then, we took a subway, ugh, it was the only available one to the city. Each of us paid our ticket to go up the Empire State Building. It was beautiful. The view was intense. After 45 minutes, we went down the 5 minute elevator ride. We walked to Wall Street and saw the Brooklyn Bridge. Avery snapped a couple photos of it. We settled to a popular toy store where Zuri got 3 stuffed animals. Rockefeller Center wasn't faraway, so we went there. It was so beautiful.

Jack's P.O.V.

When we got to the skate park, our jaws dropped. It was awesome! Ravi, Eddie, and Milton stepped back and said, "We'll be going to the snack shack", and they ran off. I grabbed a board and started to do my stunts. Rudy, again, was trying to attempt it.

After 30 minutes of skateboarding, we settled to go to the Statue of Liberty. When we got there, I ran into a blond. I shook my head and saw Emma. "Emma?" I asked, "What are you doing here?" "Oh, me, Kim, and Avery are in line for the Statue of Liberty," she replied. "Mind if we get behind you guys?" I questioned. "Nah," Emma answered. Me and the guys stepped in line. During the longs wait, we played cards and played on our phones. Finally, we boarded the ferry to ride to get to the island. We rode and saw the Statue of Liberty. It was huge! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay big then pictures! What was it? Like 100 ft? Or more? We went up the statue as high as we were allowed to and enjoyed the amazing view. It was a beautiful of us took some pictures. I knew this was a day that I was going to remember.

**Like? Hate? The next chapter's gonna be really different. Less sightseeing. Ah. Please review! More reviews, faster the updates!**

**-CiCi and Alyssa**


	3. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm back with California Tantrum, again. So, I decided that after this chapter, I need at least 5 reviews to start the next one. Okay? Anyway, this chapter will have a little more romance! Also, please follow me on Twitter (FashionCici OR FashionAlyssa53). And check out our polyvore to see the outfits!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It. But don't get me wrong, if I did, Jack and Kim would be lip-locking in every episode. And I do not own Call me Maybe. **

****Kickin' It

Emma's P.O.V.

When we rode the taxi home, I changed from my pink skirt and blue tank to a black tank and a white shirt. I put on some Chanel make-up (perfume, eye-liner, ect.) and Prada earrings. I slipped out of my white sandals to my red flats. **(A/N: Outfit on Profile) **I smiled in approval at my mirror and walked downstairs. Jack and Jerry were watching a movie. Jack saw me first and said, "Hey Emma!" I waved back. Jerry smiled at me and threw a handful of popcorn in his mouth. I sat down on the couch next to Jack. I could smell the cologne he was wearing. Hot!

Jerry got up to get more popcorn in the kitchen. I could hear Bertram sighing. Jack looked at me and said, "Soooo, how's it going?" I replied simply, "Good." Jack and I smiled. We stared at each other for what felt like forever when Jerry jumped onto the couch with a new bowl of buttered popcorn. Jack and I turned our heads to the screen and watched the movie.

Kim's P.O.V.

I put on my earrings and smiled. I put on a white, ruffled top, a silver necklace, crystal earrings, salmon pink heels, white shorts, and a Vera Bradley purse. **(A/N: Outfit on profile)**I threw my purse on the bed and walked out the room. I saw Jerry with Jack with Emma again and I shook my head. Doesn't that girl know NOT to mess with my Jack? Ugh. I walked down the stairs and Emma, Jack, and Jerry waved to me. I waved back and then gave Emma a glare. Emma glared back at me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to the other side of Jack. I grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it up. I caught it in my mouth. Jack smiled and exclaimed, "Cool!" He grabbed a piece and he repeated what I did. We laughed. Emma gave me a disgusted look and tossed her hair back. I smirked at her.

We heard the song, "Call Me Maybe" playing. We heard Milton and Eddie attempting to sing it. We laughed. Avery came down with her cell phone in hand. She walked toward the elevator and said, "I'm going to the spa, later!" She clicked a button and up she went. Emma picked up her iPad and said, "Jack, want to take a picture?" Jack nodded. Jack and Emma scooted closer to each other and they smiled. Ah. Jack's smile was a as bright as the sun. Emma took 3 different photos. "Wow! These are great!" Jack exclaimed. Emma nodded and added, "I know right?" Emma gave me a look that said, "Ha!" I gave her a dirty look.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed 2 sodas from the fridge. I walked back to the living room and offered Jack a soda. He nodded and said, "Thanks!" Emma and Jerry gave me a look. "Oops! Sorry!" I replied sarcastically. I grabbed 2 more and came back. Jerry drank his soda and walked to his room where Milton and Eddie were.

Emma asked, "So, Jack, what's San Jose like?" Jack answered, "Oh, it's amazing. Nice beaches, nice sun, great food, it's really fun!" "Oooh!" exclaimed Emma, "I like. Hopefully, here at New York reminds you of home?" Jack nodded and said, "Totally!" I spoke up and asked, "Emma, how's life like here?" Emma replied, "Oh, it's amazing! We get to go to fashion shows, concerts, movie premieres, others!" I laughed. I guess someway I do like Emma.

Jack's P.O.V.

It's adorable seeing Kim and Emma interact. 2 hot girls talking to each other, awesome! Emma asked, "So, how's karate?" Kim answered, "Great! It's really easy..well at least for us." We laughed. I added, "Me and Kim are 3rd degree black belts. Avery's a 4th and Milton and Eddie are yellow. Jerry's a white. And Rudy's a 9th degree. Speaking of Rudy, where is he?" Emma looked around and said, "I think he went to Central Park. That's what he told me." "Oh," Kim and I said.

Emma smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful. So was Kim's. Man, this is pretty hard as I think of it. They're both hot.

Emma's P.O.V.

Kim looked at her phone and said, "Well, I'm going to the spa with Avery." Kim went up to her room and grabbed her purse and came down and walked into the elevator. She gave me a look and I smirked at her. The doors closed and up she went. Jack and I stared at each other wordlessly. I stared at his eyes. He leaned forward to me and I leaned forward to. His lips met mine. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. His tongue asked for entrance in my mouth which I granted. He explored. Ha! Kim has better competition here. We separated after a minute. Jack and I laughed. I said, "I did not see that coming." "Me too," Jack said.

Now, I wish this summer would never end.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry all you Kick shippers who wanted a major Kick moment in here. Don't worry, something will drift between Jack and Emma (not too bad). Anyway, don't forget to review! Remember, I need at least 5 reviews more than my current 8 if you want an update. So, also, remember to follow us on Twitter and check out our Polyvore!**

**Peace out,**

**CiCi and Alyssa :)**


	4. Chapter 6

**I'm finally back with California Tantrum! Thanks for the reviews! Okay, this chapter was inspired by Tempest in a Teacup from JESSIE..of course. Remember to review! This chapter might be a little shorter than usual.**

**Disclaimer: You already know what I would say anyway.**

****Kickin' It

Emma's P.O.V.

Jack and I just stared at each other, surprised at what just happened. I broke the silence and squealed, "Later!" I ran up the stairs to my room. I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do. So, I grabbed the June issue of _Leopard Beat_ and I went to the section of, "Boy Alert!"

The first thing I viewed was a quiz. It was called, "Are You in the Friend-Zone?" I took the quiz:

_What was the first thing he did when he saw you?_

Stared into my eyes

_What does he do around you?_

Smile and sometimes flirt

_Does he spend time with you?_

A lot

_Is he a flirt?_

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

_Does he act like you're really special?_

Totally

_Have you kissed?_

Yes!

I scrolled down the quiz to the answers. It said, "You and the special guy are totally not in the friend-zone! Hook up! You guys are such a flirt like Kelsey Chow and Mitchell Musso!" **(A/N: Pair of Kings..hehe...pretend that's part of the disclaimer too!) **I squealed as I hugged the issue.

Jack's P.O.V.

Wow. Did not see that coming. Emma squealed and ran up her room but I didn't go after her. I actually kissed Emma. That was soooo unexpected. Now what do I do? Should we date? But what would my friends feel? Oh, all this pressure is just so annoying. I grabbed my iPad and I surfed the Internet for advice for what to do. I looked at some websites and then it hit me. Act innocent.

I walked up to Emma's room and knocked on the door. Emma said, "Come in." She dropped a magazine onto the floor and said, "Sooooooo..."

"Um, let's talk about the kiss."

"I was thinking the same."

"What should we do?"

"Are we a couple?"

"I don't know. Do you want to be one?"

Emma's P.O.V.

"Yes, but what about everybody else. It's awkward for everybody."

When Jack wasn't looking, I smirked as I thought about Kim.

"I don't know. Why don't we act like this never happened as we think this over?"

I nodded and Jack left my room.

When he exited the room, I finished my _Leopard Beat_ magazine, thinking.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Review, too. And I have a question. Should I put a sex scene (s) in this story because I'm thinking of putting one in one of the chapters.**

**-Cici and Alyssa and Kaitlyn**


	5. Chapter 7

**I'm finally updating California Tantrum. Review and I'll probably update. **

**Disclaimer: You know what**

Emma's P.O.V.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a popsicle. Then, I noticed Kim reading a magazine. I sat down in front of her. She dropped the magazine.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"I know."

"What do you know?"

"That you and Jack made out earlier."

"You do?"

"Don't worry, Emma."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm ok with it."

"Thanks, Kim. That means a lot." She smiled and I walked back to my room.

Kim's P.O.V.

"Thanks, Kim. That means a lot."

I flashed a fake smile and she left to her room. I muttered, "Yeah, of course I'm ok with it...as long as Jack is mine. And he will be mine...one way or another." I laughed and walked to my room. I stared outside the window and dropped my hair pin. Letting it fall to the sidewalks of New York.

Jack's P.O.V.

I was in my room on my laptop when someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I shouted.

Kim walked in with her eyes narrowed into a tight smirk. She flipped her hair back and stated, "I know what happened?"

Fear ran through as I asked, "What?"

She laughed, "Jack, I know you and Emma kissed." My jaw dropped as she said that.

"And?"

"I'm ok with it."

That really surprised me. "Y-you don't?"

"Of course not. I don't want things to come between us. I don't mind."

My mouth formed a huge smile which Kim returned with one of her own. "Thanks, Kim."

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

**Sorry, it's short. I sorta ran our of ideas but I'll promise that I'll TRY to make the next chapter 3 times longer. I've been very busy with other stories lately so I'm putting this on hiatus.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	6. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. We're back. And we're also back on Wikia, Twitter, and Tumblr. Yay! So, we hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. We love y'all. :D Don't worry, we'll try to update more.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except what we make up.**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

Emma and I were currently taking a walk through Central Park, enjoying the beautiful blue skies and healthy green trees. We were sharing a bag of sweethearts.

"So, right in this very spot was when Luke ate a worm," Emma said, pointing to a statuete .

I laughed. "Luke's a handful."

Emma nodded and held my hand into hers. "Hey, Jack? Let's go to the penthouse. My mom and dad are supposed to be back today."

"Sure! Let's go!" I replied as we walked to the street and hailed a cab.

Emma's phone vibrated and she reached into her pocket.

"Hello..?"

"..."

"Oh hey dad!"

"..."

"_Da-ad_! You know I hate surprises!"

"..."

She laughed. "Whatever. Jack and I are on the way home. Phone kiss! Mwah! Mwah!"

Emma turned off her phone as I instructed the cab driver where we wanted to go.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

"I'm not going stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan," I sung quietly, after taking _High School Musical 2 _out of the DVR in the home theater. **A/N: sorry for putting in high school musical songs but I watched the movie at school and just got an idea**

I turned around and yelped. I met eyes with the freckle head: Luke.

"Chill Kim! I'm here to watch a wrestling match sinceI missed it. And Emma is finally out...so she won't spoil the match," Luke raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You Ross kids are a handful," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"They sure are," a familiar female voice said. I turned around and saw Jessie in a belt dress.

"You get used to it overtime," She assured me.

I smiled and Jessie walked out the theater.

Luke grabbed my elbow and turned me around.

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"Seriously, Kimmy," he said, earning a glare and a punch from me, "Jeesh. What's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes once again. "Dude! I'm fine so leave me the freak alone!" I walked out the room, parting the curtain and heard Luke mutter, "Girls are weird...but that's hot!" I snickered.

"I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way," I sung as I walked up the stairs. Tears started to fall from eyes as I walked to my room.

I locked the door and bit my lips. I fell into the bed and started sobbing in the pillow.

I gotta go my own way...I bet on it.

* * *

Zuri's P.O.V.

* * *

I was currently having a good time playing with Milly the Mermaid and her new boyfriend, Willy the Whale.

As I was pouring "tea", my room door slammed open. Ravi, a leash for Mrs. Kipling in hand, was standing.

"Whaaat?" I sighed, setting down the teapot.

"It's Kim. She seems so...sad...depressed," He answered.

Before I could answer, Jerry and Eddie showed up in my doorway.

"Uhh...Zuri? Ravi? Umm...we kinda, sorta, maybe might have got Bertram stuck in the elevator so what do we do?" Jerry asked.

"WHAT?!" I heard a shriek. Jessie showed up. "He's stuck in the elevator! But I wanted to get some dinner with Tony!"

"Oh well...come one, Eddie and Jerry. You make the trouble, you work to stop it," Jessie said, yanking Eddie and Jerry's ears.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"We have to check on her, Zuri."

"Ok. Sorry Milly, sorry Willy. I guess you guys will be alone now," I apologized to the stuffed animals as I walked out my doorway.

* * *

Emma's P.O.V.

* * *

Jack and I walked hand-in-hand into the building where Tony and Jessie were talking.

"Jessie? What's wrong?" I asked, flipping a strand of curly hair.

"Some idiots named Jerry and Eddie got Bertram stuck in the elevator," She replied, tapping her fingers against the counter.

"Well, I already say the elevator's broken. Call the hospital," Jack joked.

"Jack! We do not use that langua-wait never mind. That's very true," Jessie declared.

We all laughed.

"Hey, where's Kim?" I asked suddenly.

"Well, earlier she seemed kinda mad earlier but y'know, she's 15. It's natural." Jessie assured us, smacking her lips.

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP!" Bertram cried from the elevator. He started sobbing.

"BERTRAM! WE'LL BE HERE ONCE YOU GET OUT BY YOURSELF!" Tony said, with a big smile on his face.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Bertram shouted.

"I'm not very sure...but it was good, wasn't it?" Tony laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Bertram yelled.

* * *

Milton's P.O.V.

* * *

I was currently baking a nice red velvet cake after catching Kim crying.

Jack and Emma came from the stairs, hand-in-hand.

"Ooh! Red velvet!" Emma exclaimed, with a big smile.

"What's the red velvet cake for?" Jack asked, swiping a finger, trying to taste the icing.

"Hands off it!" I yelped, hitting the counter with a spatula.

Emma laughed.

"But what's it for?" Jack questioned, holding back his hand.

"Kim." I said simply, trying not to get in details for her crush on him.

"What's wrong with Kim?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"She's just...tired," I replied, as I let the cake cool off.

* * *

**Finished! Hope y'all like it! Review please! PM for ideas! :) We are honestly trying to update ANY story (at least one) once a week but sometimes events get in the way. But don't worry, we will at least try to update 3 stories a month.**

**xoxoxo, Ci and Aly**


End file.
